Resident Evil: Unexpected
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: And it's just another proof of how much they mean to each other. So, actions mean much more than words, huh? Duly noted. Cleon oneshot; don't like it, don't read it.


**Author's Note:** Meeeeeerry Christmas, everyone (even if there's still a few days left)! It's never late -or, in this case, early- to say it, so yeah, there you go. Anyway, getting to the point, this is a small fic... Cleon oneshot had to be, that I wrote back in... April this year? Yeah, pretty possible. It was a birthday gift for dear KT... and no, I didn't take THIS long to give it to her; she already read it. But, since I think I did pretty good, I supposed I could post it. Here you go then, pretty short but...erm... cute, yeah xDDDD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Resident Evil: Unexpected**

If it didn't rain in London, it was because there was somebody preventing it, or so Claire thought. There hadn't been a single day in which she hadn't walked with an umbrella in hand to keep herself from being soaked in just a couple of seconds. It was still winter, definitely a rain season, but that day was just beautiful. The typical calm after the storm: dewdrops gleaming under the sun, giving everything a better appearance; the sun shining above the British capital and no clouds visible on the sky. As much as she tried to see something negative –God forbid, though—she thankfully couldn't and continued her walk along the pavement, avoiding puddles that reflected the sky.

Claire absently stepped on one, but she didn't feel it. She was going over what she had to do that night and it wasn't going to be pleasant at all. TerraSave meetings were something she did loathe, sometimes with a passion. She sighed, turning left and entering St. James Park; she wanted to clear her mind before the meeting and what a better place than that one? For her, it was the best choice and her only one, if she thought about it. She breathed in the afternoon air and it did do her some good. Even the wet soil crunching underfoot made her feel better.

Though there was something that surprised her, and a lot. Somebody walking in the same direction as her, just a couple of metres away, seemed very familiar, even if she was just looking at his back. Claire recognised him by his hair and the way he walked; she'd spent too much time around him and she caught details very well, trait she had inherited form Chris. She heard him mumble something and he turned around; that's when she felt the pinch of nervousness. As he faced her, she felt relieved after seeing she wasn't mistaken. Grey eyes met hers, gleaming in genuine surprise, and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. His right eye was almost covered by his longer fringe.

"I like that hairstyle," Claire remarked, starting the conversation with a goofy smile. Leon rolled his eyes, instinctively rubbing his neck. Of all the people he least expected to encounter, Claire took the prize, and he tried to act casually. He wasn't uncomfortable around her, so to speak, but it was just the awkwardness of the situation; at least, from his point of view.

"Do we have to meet everywhere we go?" he asked approaching Claire. She shrugged.

"I could say the same, Leon. No 'It's nice to see you' or anything?" she shot back with a smile, "Oh, well, I'm glad to see you." Leon arched a brow, again in surprise, and crossed his arms.

"Oh? Well, it's nice to see you."

"Gah! Indulge me!" she joked rolling her eyes and shaking her hands. Leon smiled this time, looking at her thoroughly. Eloquent, light-hearted and kind, the same things he'd seen a few months ago.

And they were starting to get to him, actually. Absentmindedly, he agreed to keep walking through the park with her, half listening and half musing. They didn't exchange a lot of words, but they were enough to inform each other about their lives in the past months. Leon had chosen London as his destination for his well-deserved vacation; he'd been raised there for just two years, but it was enough for him to have a liking for the city.

"What about you? What brings you here?" he asked, and Claire laughed at his intentional British accent.

"A TerraSave meeting. Mind you, I hate them with a passion."

Leon chuckled and spoke 'American-style' once more, "The hard-working Claire Redfield hating meetings?" Claire eyed him raising one of her eyebrows and shrugged again, hands in her pockets.

"Everyone can, can't they? I'm not out of the ordinary." She replied looking ahead. Leon looked away, the smile erasing itself slowly, musing on his own again. Yet he tried hiding another smirk when he finally admitted it. _Took you long enough, _his inner voice nagged.

_Damn, and it took me long enough to remember it's her birthday! Oh, gosh… I was just going to __get her something when I didn't expect her…_ He clicked his tongue in annoyance without noticing and Claire looked at him again.

"What is it?" she asked, and he was afraid of both question and answer. _Okay, how do I say it?_

"It's nothing." He said, trying to shrug her off. Claire nudged his upper arm, making Leon grunt.

"C'mon, I know when something bothers you. I've been with you a long time. Unless it's something personal, and I'd shut up. It's not the case now, is it?" she insisted stepping in front of him. They locked gazes, and a feeling of trepidation gnawed at Claire, even if it was just faint. His countenance had changed, making him look even deadly. _Okay, I have clearly messed up,_ she thought.

"Why that face?" he asked, the tension disappearing. Claire sighed in exasperation and teasingly punched him in the chest.

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" she said.

"Well… if you really want me to tell you, I'd reveal the surprise, something I _really_ don't want to do." Claire was shocked, feeling everything made sense. Right, February 21st… It _was_ her birthday, and she had completely forgotten.

"Oh, no, you're not!" She exclaimed, a hand on her forehead. This time, Leon smiled fully without even noticing. He'd changed so much he hadn't been really used to smiling, but he could give the hints of it at least.

"Truth be told, I was going to, but you've stopped me." He remarked raising one of his fingers.

"Glad I did, because I would say no." Claire's words had a blunt edge to them, but a teasing tinge he didn't notice; Leon somehow felt his heart sink.

He frowned, becoming serious, when all tension vanished again with Claire's laughter. Raising his brow, Leon felt uncomfortable now and looked away, "You should've seen your face." Claire told him.

"Oh, yeah? You were pretty serious back then."

"Oh, don't you get into that huff, you idiot. It's just that…" Claire sighed, "I don't know. I know all girls, you know, like to be given something but you know I'm _that_ tomboyish and it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable. But I do appreciate your efforts and intention."

Leon just nodded after her small explanation, noticing sincerity in her words. They both ducked their heads, not knowing what to say, especially Leon. He wasn't a man of a lot of words and he wasn't very forward either, so that just complicated things a bit more. But now, words just flowed out.

"You know… I do… I miss you when you're not around," he said raising his gaze, "And with this you get the hint, I presume." Claire was surprised again. She didn't think Leon would say something like that, considering how much he'd changed, but he had done it. He seemed angry with himself; Leon started to turn around cursing his stupidity but Claire stopped him grasping his wrist and holding him in place.

"And I thought I was the only one thinking like that…" she said with a smirk, "Drop it and say it."

"What?"

"You heard me," insisted the Redfield, "Drop it and say it. Beating around the bush isn't going to get you anywhere, mind you." Leon stayed silent, blushing slightly, "Gotcha there, didn't I?" He chuckled again.

"Please, Claire, don't torture me like this."

"Oh, you think it's easy for me? How naïve…" Next thing Leon knew, Claire's lips were against the corner of his mouth, sign he took as a 'go'. He didn't expect she would do that; yet again, there were so many things that had happened, so many unexpected things.

"Okay…" he said throatily, and moved his face to completely kiss her and enjoy the touch. He forgot about everything, just having her in his mind, and felt her arms around his neck. It was a special feeling, like nothing else he'd ever felt: indescribable and odd, but delightful at the same time. They broke away, and both of them shyly looked at each other again, and Claire smiled.

"Maybe it was easy." She told him. Leon leaned in closer, and her heart sped up again. _Here he comes…_

"Easier than saying the words?"

Claire laughed, "Haven't you ever heard that actions are sometimes better than words?" And she kissed him again, closing the small gap between them, feeling something bloom inside her. Both of them didn't let the opportunity go away. Leon smiled inwardly, placing a hand on the crook of her neck.

_Actions better than words… Duly noted._

* * *

A/N: So! Tell me, how was it? It's my... shit, it's my first Cleon! Aaah! How could I just do this? I can't forgive myself! Even if I like the pairing so much (now Leon's gonna kill me... nah, murder me in my sleep, I guess xDDD), why didn't I write more of it? Gosh, I'm a complete idiot, but anyway, here's the first step.

Reviews are welcome!^^


End file.
